Demon of Light and Angel of Shadows
by PSINess1
Summary: Koniyi Suzuki,un chico normal de 17 años, comienza a tener un sueño extraño y cartas misteriosas le empiezan a llegar, iniciando así una historia que hablara de la verdad de si mismo y algunos de sus amigos. UNA HISTORIA ORIGINAL
1. Presentación

**Okeeeey, se me ocurrió esta historia de la nada, buanou, no estoy seguro de como acabar y todo... **

**Pero igual decidi subir primero una presentacion hablando un poco de los personajes principales. (La había subido antes, pero hice unos cambios a algunas)**

**Demon of Light and Angel of Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Koniyi Suzuki:<strong>

17 años. Un chico de preparatoria, con una personalidad seria, aveces puede tener un mal temperamento pero se preocupa por su familia y amigos. Le molesta cuando la gente se burla de él.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakutaro Nakamura:<strong>

17 años. El mejor amigo de Koniyi desde la secundaria, aunque aveces lo arrastra a problemas. Aun siendo un pervertido y despreocupado, No dude en tomar cartas en el asunto. Detesta a las personas impulsivas y manipuladoras.

* * *

><p><strong>Karolina Soilder:<strong>

18 años. Una chica formada en lo que se trata de las artes militares, por lo que esta dotada con inteligencia y fuerza por igual. Y teniendo como defecto su usual personalidad sarcástica y agresiva.

* * *

><p><strong>Shirly Soilder:<strong>

16 años. Una chica formada en lo que se trata de las artes literarias. Ella es alguien tranquila y osada. Aprecia a su hermana a pesar de que sean polos opuestos. Pero en situaciones difíciles, puede demostrar mucha madurez.

* * *

><p><strong>Akari Tachibana:<strong>

16 años. A pesar de que parece mucho más joven de lo que es, Akari tiene un gran corazón, usualmente es muy amable aunque también sea tímida y reservada con la mayoría de las personas.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotake Takano:<strong>

18 años. Una chica cínica y egoísta. Puede ser alguien impulsiva y fría. Usualmente gusta de practicar esgrima. Por lo regular saluda a las personas que odia con la frase "Me pones TAN enferma."

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Kurai:<strong>

19 años. Alguien que vino del extranjero. Siendo grosero, frió, calculador, y alguien que regularmente responde con fuerza bruta, es el líder de un grupo delictivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso seria todo... <strong>.-.<strong>**

**Nos vemos **


	2. Un día mas de la vida

**Sin mas que decir ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**Disclamer: Los personajes e historia son de mi invención, cualquier copia de uno de estos sin mi autorisacion... Dese por muerto -¿A si?-**

**Demon of Light and Angel of Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Un día mas de la vida.<strong>

_Por favor..._

_Búscalas..._

_Quiero... _

_Morir..._

_Esos ojos..._

_Dan miedo..._

_Matame..._

_¡MATAME!_

_..._

_..._

-¡DESPIÉRTATE!-

...

-¡Ah!- Grite antes de despertar adolorido en el suelo de mi cuarto, había caído de mi cama luego de que me gritaran.

-Buenos días.- Dijo con un tono cantarin la voz de una niña a mi lado.

Enojado, decidí darle una mirada de fastidio. No era nadie especial, solo mi hermana menor, Emily. Una chica de 15 años, estatura promedio para su edad, cabello oscuro corto acomodado con una diadema amarilla y ojos cafés. Estaba usando una una blusa verde oscuro, chaleco gris, unos jeans y tenis color café.

-Ogh, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me despiertes gritando?- Pregunte levantándome mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-25 veces ¿Por?- Respondió con un tono despistado, aveces me pregunto si ella "es o se hace".

-Como sea, vete, para que ya me cambie.- Dije mientras la iba sacando de la habitación con leves empujones.

-No olvides tomar tu mochila y tu di...- Decía hasta que le cerré la puerta en la cara. Puede ser muy fastidiosa cuando se lo propone. Pero primero mire el reloj, eran las 6:56 de la mañana. Todavía tengo tiempo suficiente para prepararme.

Entonces busco entre mis cajones algo que ponerme, y de allí saco una playera blanca, unos jeans, Converse rojos y una chamarra azul marino, después de todo, estamos en otoño y han habido días fríos, refrescantes a mi parecer.

Luego agarro mi mochila que estaba en una esquina de mi habitación, junto con mi celular y mi billetera.

Cuando estoy seguro de tener todo listo, salgo de mi cuarto cruzando un par de puertas, una daba al baño y la otra al cuarto de Emily, luego de bajar las escaleras, allí estaba mamá esperándome, con su cabello castaño suelto, ojos cafés, con una blusa morada, falda larga blanca y zapatos blancos.

-Buenos días, hijo.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos, días.- Respondí luego de soltar un bostezo.

-Ya ven a desayunar, tu y tu hermana deben irse a clases.- Agregó caminando al comedor. Allí se encontraba Emily comiendo, solo era pan tostado con jugo de manzana.

Luego de que acabáramos, ella fue por su mochila y de allí salimos.

Pero en la entrada había un sobre tirada en el piso. Curioso lo levante para ver de que trataba. Por en la parte de afuera estaba escrito mi nombre, "Koniyi Suzuki", ¿Era una carta... para mi? Después la abro para sacar el papel con lo que sea que tenia escrito:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carta #1:<strong>

**Koniyi:  
>Puede que nunca nos veamos personalmente, <strong>

**por ello te estoy escribiendo esto...**

* * *

><p>La carta allí acaba, no entendí a que demonios vino aquello, y tampoco el porque esta enumerada. Pensando en aquello por mucho tiempo, Emily me arrebato la carta y comenzando a leerla también.<p>

-Hmm... Quien quiera que mando esto... O es una admiradora secreta-rara o no tenia Wi-Fi para mandarte un mensaje de texto.- Concluyo tras regresarme la carta. Eso del Wi-Fi me recordó que últimamente el nuestro a fallado y no pude terminar una tarea debido a ello.

-¡Pero que metiche!- Grite molesto por aquello que dijo.

-¿Sabes al menos quien mando esto?- Pregunto dándome la espalda.

-La verdad... no, para nada.- Respondí metiendo la carta en mi mochila. -De cualquier modo, ya vamonos.- Concluí comenzando a avanzar, a lo que ella también me siguió.

Mi preparatoria y su secundaria no estaban tan lejos, solo había que caminar unas cuadras. La calle estaba parcialmente vacía, solo habían mas estudiantes yendo por el mismo camino. Y el aire era fresco.

Justo allí me encuentro con alguien de mi clase, me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas de la tarea que debíamos entregar hoy.

-¡Oye!- Grite acelerandome a el.

-Hola, Kon...-Decía hasta que me miro a los ojos, entonces se intimido un poco con ello.

-...¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte confundido.

-No... solo que... esa mirada... es... inquietante...- Murmuro desviando su mirada y luego alejándose corriendo.

Rodé los ojos y luego soltando un suspiro, últimamente la gente a estado con comentarios extraños como "esa mirada tuya da miedo" o "tus ojos me intimidan". Esas preguntas aveces eran pesadas, aveces me pregunto si es porque nunca habían visto a alguien con ojos rojos. O solo porque tenga cara de bravucón, aunque dudo que sea una o la otra. De todos modos, puedo vivir con su "ojo-fobia".

Regrese con Emily para continuar, un poco aburrido, apoye los brazos sobre la cabeza haciendo un estiramiento.

-¿Porque la mayoría de la gente me mira con miedo?- Pregunte de repente, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueeeeeeno, ya que tocas el tema...- Murmuraba la ojicafe con una mirada pensativa. -... Recuerda la vez que invite a Shirly a ver una película, y ella se sentó en tus piernas, entonces se te paro el...-

-¡No digas eso en público! Además, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto?- Pregunte molesto, ya estaba sintiendo mi cara roja de rabia y vergüenza.

-Fácil, que te temen por pervertido.- Concluyó despreocupadamente mientras reía tapándose la boca con la mano.

Ya después de caminar unas 3 cuadras, vimos que estaba empezando a haber mas gente en las calles. La preparatoria ya estaba a 2 calles de donde estábamos. Me preocupa que pueda encontrarme con...

-¡Oye! ¡Koniyi!- Grito "el", por la prisa intente pasarlo por alto. -¡Oye!-

-Vamos, saluda a Saku-tan.- Exclamo Emily jalandome del brazo.

-Hola, Sakutaro.- Respondí secamente. Allí estaba el, Sakutaro Nakamura, es mi mejor amigo, ojos gris claro, cabello azul labrado con un rizo en la frente, una camisa térmica blanca bajo una playera amarilla, pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis cafés.

-Hola Saku-tan.- Saludo Emily acercándose a el.

-Hola Emi...- No pudo concluir porque ella se abalanzo encima de este. Entonces el peliazul me miro pidiendo ayuda.

-Emily... ¿No deberías ir ya a tu secundaria?- Pregunte disimuladamente mientras miraba la hora en mi celular.

-Aun no, entro a las 7:30.- Responde sin mirarme enfocada en un intento de... manosearlo.

-Pero son las... 7:29.- Respondió el ojigris con cierta dificultad.

Ella se quedo de piedra unos momentos, después se separo abruptamente y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Entonces suspire, aveces me preocupa que sea tan... Obvia en cuanto a que quiere cosas con el.

-Gracias.- Responde poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-No pasa nada.- Agregue decidido a seguir mi camino.

-Vamos.- Dije dándole la espalda volviendo a la ruta que tomaba.

Sentí que me estaba siguiendo, puede que parezca que es de esos amigos que se odian pero no, nos llevamos muy bien, solo que debido a ciertas cosas que han pasado recientemente, quise mantenerme distante de ciertas personas, pero el seguía allí intentando animarme, no solo yo, también intente animar a otra amiga con sus problemas.

Cuando quedamos en frente de la institución, habían personas formando un circulo. Curiosos, nos acercamos a ver que demonios esta pasando. Algunos chicos gritaban eufóricos por una pelea.

-¡Ven aquí puta!- Grito una chica que posiblemente era la que llamaba la atención.

-¡Tu ven culera!- Grito otra chica, reconocí esa voz, y sabiendo quien era, deje caer mi mochila para detenerla. Tuve que empujar a unos cuantos para pasar. -¡Darte por...!- Decía hasta que le agarre el brazo, entonces me miro fijamente, pero luego recobro su mirada en la otra chica. La agarre le la cintura separandolas. En cuanto a la otra, un chico hizo lo mismo que yo. Al no haber nada que los entretuviera, se disiparon.

Recogí mi mochila mientras miraba a esa joven. Karolina Soilder, con un cabello negro largo con un flequillo cubriéndole la frente, ojos azul marino. Con un abrigo marrón cerrado, falda gris y unas botas que hacían juego con el conocida en nuestra clase como "La chica soldado". Una amiga que conocí tiempo después de Sakutaro, siendo un grupo de 3 amigos... 4 hasta hace meses...

-¿Porque empezó esta vez?- Pregunte seriamente, la verdad era una costumbre que esto pasara con ella.

-Pues ella... me insulto...- Respondió con frialdad intentando evitar mirarme a los ojos. Y no la culpo.

-Sigo sin entender porque exageras con una inmadurez así, teniendo tu 18 años...- Agregue llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Bueno... ¿Que sentirías si... Te dijeran que Emily desapareció porque te odia?- Concluyo deprimiéndose un poco y enojándose también. Había entendido la indirecta, me quede en silencio incomodo ante aquello.

-Shirley...- Murmure casi en silencio, evitando que no me escuchara.

Hace unos meses, Shirley Soilder, su hermana menor y otra amiga nuestra, había desaparecido misteriosamente, ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, era una de las pocas personas con las que tenia mas cercanía. De hecho por mi hermana fue que la conocí. Inclusive yo...

-¡¿Porque detuviste la pelea?!- Gritaba Sakutaro acercándose a mi enojado sin razón aparente.

-Simplemente me paresia absurdo que una amiga peleara por razones tontas...- Respondí mirándolo con frialdad.

-¡Olvida la ética!, ¡2 CHICAS ESTABAN PELEANDO!- Grito agarrándome por los hombros y agitándome. -Pudieron inclusive rasgarse la ropa, arrancárselas y...- Decía hasta que nuestra compañera le dio una bofetada por el comentario.

-¿Sabes que YO estaba allí, Señor Pervertido?- Exclamo cruzándose de brazos intentando cubrir sus pechos.

-No me culpes, culpa a los instintos.- Dijo intentando defenderse verbalmente.

-Degenerado...- Murmuro enfadada dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Evitando meterme en un lió entre ambos, me aleje lentamente entrando a la escuela. Tampoco les quise mencionar sobre la carta que me llego hace rato.

-¡Alto allí!- Gritaron al unisono descubriendo que a no estaba con ellos. -¡No huyas cobarde!- Gritaron para comenzar a perseguirme, a lo que también corrí riendo entre dientes.

Continuara...

**En el próximo capitulo:**

_**-¿Lo has escuchado?-**_

_**-Se lo que te digo, deberías participar.-**_

_**-¿Pero que demonios quiere hacer esta loca?**_

_**-¡Cuidado!-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso sera todo por ahora, y recuerden, al final de cada cap, ire respondiendo sus reviews. ¿Ok<strong>**?...**

**¡HASTA LUEGO!**


	3. Desventura con amigos

**Feliz año nuevo a todos desde México. Ojala les vaya de maravilla este año.**

** Sin mas que decir ¡COMENCEMOS!**

**Disclamer: Los personajes e historia son de mi invención, si desean usar uno de estos, deben requerir mi bendicion y bla bla bla... Y uno que otro son de otros autores o juegos.****  
><strong>

**Aclaraciones y respuestas a sus reviews al final del capitulo.**

**Demon of Light and Angel of Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong>

**Desventura con amigos**

_Hace mucho tiempo, habían 2 pueblos, uno se auto-proclamo Ángelis y el otro Demonise. Estos pueblos se odiaban a muerte, debido a diversos conflictos de su pasado._

_Por azares del destino, cada uno tenia a alguien con ideas diferentes de su respectivo pueblo, mismas muy similares al otro, como tal se les considero como traidores._

_Un día, estos 2 individuos se conocieron, y entendiendo la situación uno del otro, quisieron aliarse para también acabar con los conflictos de sus pueblos._

_Pero..._

_Sus métodos eran muy diferentes y cada uno con consecuencias opuestas. El de Demonise quería que se unieran en un solo pueblo libre de odió. Mientras que el de Ángelis quería ponerle fin destruyéndolos con ayuda de un arma que había robado._

_El de Demonise objetando ante aquello no tuvo mas remedio que confrontarlo. La pelea fue dura, personas se les unieron. Almas fueron arrastradas a ese ciclo de odio. Mucha sangre fue derramada._

_Al final... El de Ángelis fue derrotado, debido a sus orígenes e intenciones, se le dio el titulo de "Ángel de las Sombras". Y para prevenir que este regrese, separo su cuerpo y alma, dejando al cuerpo con su poder y sellando su alma en un mundo de oscuridad._

_Al final, los pueblos se unieron en uno solo. Y por las mismas razones que al Ángel de las Sombras, y porque los salvo de morir, lo llamaron "Demonio de la Luz"._

_Se dice que el demonio dejo como herencia a sus descendientes, su poder y aquella arma que el ángel uso en su contra.  
><em>

_Pero con los años esta se perdió y su linaje se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco con el paso del tiempo..._

...

-¿Alguna opinión del tema?- La profesora pregunto después de leernos esa leyenda, pero todos se habían dormido, hasta Sakutaro, que estaba junto a mi, utilizo su libro de español como almohada.

-¿No suena muy surrealista eso?- Respondió otra persona de la clase que no se había quedado dormido como el resto.

Después de un par de clases, ahora estábamos teniendo español 3, con nuestra maestra, la señora Lucia, una mujer de mediana edad, cabello rizado gris oscuro, y un vestido formal lavanda, cabe destacar que tenia la habilidad de hacer dormir a toda una clase en tan solo 10 minutos. Por ello se gano el apodo de "Miss insomnio", y sabe Dios como hay pocos que siguen despiertos en sus clases.

-Bueno, estas es una de las leyendas de como se fundo nuestra ciudad... ¡Y mas vale que prestaran atención que también vendrá en el examen global de mañana!- Esas ultimas palabras hizo que toda la clase se levantara de golpe. Gracias a Dios que Morfeo no me noqueo a cachetadas como al resto.

Entonces sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, cuando la maestra se fue, todos se despertaron, algunos se levantaron de sus asientos para acercarse a otros y conversar con alguien mas. Otros se salieron porque si del salón para hacer lo mismo que los otros, porque el maestro que nos iba a dar clases esta hora se tarda cerca de 5 minutos en llegar.

Estaba aburrido y sin mas ideas de que hacer, decidí ir a hablarle a Karolina, me levanto de mi asiento para acercarme al suyo, por lo que veo, ella estaba haciendo un dibujo de un árbol, debo admitir que le quedo tan excelente como a un un tipo perturbador y raro que esta sentado al fondo en medio del salón.

-Te quedo bien.- Elogie de la nada mirándola a ella después.

-Gracias...- Responde sonriendo un poco. -Se me había ocurrido de una novela que estaba viendo desde hace semanas.- Agrega sonriendo, pero eso me desconcertó.

-Oh... si... me habías dicho hace días que se llamaba... _¿La Margarita de María?_**(1)**- Pregunte con cierta estupidez.

-No, ahora es _Yo no creo en las Brujas_**(1)**.- Respondió corrigiendome. -Es una de las cosas que me animan a pesar de... "Eso"...- Murmura cambiando su estado de animo. -Eso me recuerda... ¿lo has escuchado?- Preguntó de repente, pero al no saber de que habla solo negué con la cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que me acerqué a ella. -...Dicen rumores que en el bosque que esta junto al puerto...- Murmuró poniendo las manos en mi oreja para que escuche bien. -Se encuentra una vieja cabaña que es el escondite de una pandilla peligrosa. Además de que su líder, quien se dice que es de otro país, es como...- Continúa vacilando sin encontrar una descripción exacta. -...un diablo, aparté de que sus golpes son como sentir el mismo infierno.- Agregó un poco nerviosa.

-Si fuese cierto, ¿Porque la policía no hace algo? ¿Y como se esparció ese "rumor"?- Pregunté separándome de ella. Aunque era algo obvia la respuesta de la primer pregunta, la policía pública es en términos sencillos... "Una mierda", nunca se encargan de casos de desaparición, secuestros y esas cosas. Apuesto que no notarían si un criminal les gritará en la cara que robará un banco.

-Lo primero admite que es muy evidente, y lo segundo... Alguien sobrevivió a una paliza que ellos le dieron y...- Enseguida hizo una pausa dramática. -Falleció días después...- Concluyo mirándome nerviosa, viendo ese rumor desde otro angulo, suena como una historia de terror de mal gusto.

Unos segundos después de un silencio que se había entre nosotros (Sin contar el que hacían los demás en el salón) me comencé a reír a carcajadas ¿Realmente cree que me iba a asustar con esos cuentos callejeros? La ojiazul me miraba enojada. La conozco bien y por la mirada que me estaba dedicando, acabo de meter la pata.

Pero antes de que algo pasara, los que se salieron del salón comenzaron a entrar corriendo directo a sus respectivos salones, eso significaba que el Profesor ya estaba en camino. Yo también fui a mi asiento y saque el libro de historia, que íbamos a disqueutilizar.

Sakutaro fue el ultimo en entrar al aula, y unos segundos después, también entro el Profesor, un sujeto con patillas largas y con algo de barba, pelo negro desordenado, vestido de smoking, ademas de que siempre lleva consigo un extraño bastón**(2).** El vino de un intercambio de profesores, por lo que nadie sabe nada acerca de el, ni siquiera su nombre, excepto que proviene de Chicago. Y siendo sincero... es mucho peor que cualquier otro maestro.

-Buenos días sacos de carne inútiles que vienen para aprender algo de lo antiguo...- "Saludo" como de costumbre, camino al escritorio, saco unos papeles que estaban allí, y comenzó a tomar lista.

-Hitler.-

-Presente.-

-Tabla de planchar.-

-Presente.-

-Hijo de Mr. NBA y Lilith.-

-Presente...- Respondió Sakutaro dándole igual lo que dijo.

Ellen alvina.-

-Presente.-

-Bufón chafa.-

-Presidente jeje.-

-Waifu de Sachiko.-

-Presente.-

-Prima de Monoe.-

-Presente.- Respondió Karolina mirándolo de manera agresiva.

-Aki versión masculina.-

-Presente...- Respondí mirándolo con indiferencia, es tedioso que eso de ponerle tontos apodos a sus alumnos. De hecho, siento lastima por las personas que les daba clases allá en Chicago.

De todos modos, el profesor acabo de tomar lista, a lo cual, nos comenzó a hablar de varios temas. Unos interesantes, otros aburridos o inclusive morbosos. Mencionando cosas como extraterrestres, desventuras de Chicago, inclusive menciono algo sobre un lugar llamado Heveanly Host... nada interesante de seguro.

Cuando me di cuenta, había caído dormido como piedra...

...

Los parpados me pesan, acababa de despertar, estaba dormido en mi asiento, entonces saco mi celular del bolsillo para verificar la hora... ¡Son las 12:47! las clases ya habían terminado, observo que otros estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo, por lo visto muchos si se fueron a la hora debida.

Y en frente de mi había un sobre como el que encontré esta mañana. Desconcertado, confirme que no se tratara de la misma carta, pero aquella aun seguía en mi mochila. Saque la hoja del sobre y comencé a leerla:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Carta# 2:<strong>

**Siempre he estado consciente de ****ese algo que te vuelve especial.**

**Pero que también puede provocar miedo.**

* * *

><p>Otra vez un mensaje corto y sin mucho sentido. ¿Quien me esta manando esto? ¿No sera alguien que conozca? De cualquier modo, no es nada preocupante, ¿O si?<p>

-Koniyi, ya vamonos...- Decía Karolina agitando a Sakutaro que aun seguía durmiendo.

-¿Porque tanta prisa en irte?- Pregunte mientras guardaba la carta en mi mochila junto con la otra.

-Pooooorque, iremos a practicar esgrima.- Respondió casi pateando al otro, pero lo que dijo no entendí bien.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Iremos?!- Pregunto Sakutaro levantándose de golpe.

-Se lo que te digo, deberías participar.- Agrego la pelioscuro mirándome y en seguida nos comenzó a jalar del brazo, quedando los 3 fuera del salón.

-Pero yo no quiero ir.- Negó el peliazul intentando forcejear.

Comenzamos a cruzar el pasillo, bajamos las escaleras ya que estábamos en la primera planta, entonces salimos por la puerta principal, donde todavía se encuentran varias personas en los alrededores.

Nuestra preparatoria, la Preparatoria Fire Red era una de las 3 escuelas mas destacadas de la región. Junto con la Secundaria Leaf Green; que es donde Emily y Shirly estudian**(3)**. Y la Primaria Thunder Yellow, la verdad no puedo decir mucho de esta ultima, salvo que los niños de allí son... un poco peligrosos.

Volviendo al tema, junto al edificio estaba el gimnasio, aunque a mi parecer, el exterior de la estructura parece mas un dojo de lucha, conservando el tamaño de lo que supuestamente debe ser, sin mencionar que hace días nos hablaron acerca de unas clases gratuitas que darían sobre esgrima, pero no me importaba mucho realmente, hasta que cierta persona propuso (a la fuerza) que vayamos a echar un vistazo.

-¿Realmente debemos venir aquí?- Pregunte sacándome de su agarre y haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta en dirección mía.

-Estoy aburrida de lo monótonas que han sido nuestros días.- Respondió soltando también al peliazul. -¡Es bueno intentar algo diferente de vez en cuando!-

-¡Bien! ¡Tu ganas, estereotipo chino!- Rezongue de mala y soltando un suspiro. Es una necia esta mujer.

-Pues yo paso, que pensaba ir a- Murmuraba Sakutaro cuando se gano una mirada asesina de Karolina.

-¡Ah no! ¡Ni pienses que te vas para ir a jalartela, adefesio!- Grito enojada y volviendo a agarrarnos de la muñeca.

-Cofcofneuroticacofcof.- Tosí esperando que notara la indirecta.

Entonces entramos al gimnasio, el cual tenia una gran cancha multiusos para deportes que la requieran. Pero esta vez habían personas con trajes de esgrima, unas haciendo quien sabe que y otras en duelo, pero me llamo la atención alguien que se movía con tanta profesionalidad, haciéndole imposible ganar a su rival, siento lastima por quien quiera que se le enfrente a el o ella. En cuestión de segundos, el enfrentamiento acabo y gano. Cuando se volteo a mi dirección, se fijo que me le quedaba viendo, decidí ver a los otros.

-¿Y... que vamos a hacer?- Pregunte intentando distraerme de ello.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer seria buscar los trajes indicados.- Explico dejando de mirarnos porque estaba haciendo otras cosas. -Pero si uno se va... ¡Que se considere estéril!- Agrego mirándonos con severidad.

Sakutaro y yo intercambiamos miradas ante aquella amenaza por parte del estereotipo chino.

-Creo que debemos tomarlo en cuenta.- Dijo finalmente resignando.

Indiferente buscamos eso para empezar, estoy seguro de que en estos momentos me voy a joder vivo. No se nada de esto, como ganarle a alguien como el tipo que vi antes. Allí encontré unos, me sorprende cuan vigilados los tienen.

Luego de ponérmelo, un traje blanco con el logotipo de la escuela (El cual era una llama color rojo y naranja) en el lado derecho del pecho y guantes negros, también incluye una careta; camine un poco por el gimnasio, entonces un grupo de personas se estaba formando donde estaba el chico de antes.

Algunos estaban murmurando cosas sobre este.

-Es increíble que le ganara a todos los que se enfrentan a ella.- Decía un chico con un tono de adulación. Entonces es una chica "la invencible".

-Pero... ¿Quien es? ¿Va aquí?- Pregunto otra confusa.

-No tengo idea...- Agrego otra chica, esta última se veía nerviosa.

Luego otro fue vencido por ella, este salio corriendo quizás por la vergüenza. Hasta que choco conmigo y así siguió sin siquiera detenerse. Creo que escuche un sollozo suyo.

-Me pregunto a quien elegirá...- Murmuro una de las que parloteaban antes.

Como dije antes, siento lastima por quien se le...

-Tú...- Alegó "ella" apuntando con su espada a... ¿De verdad? ¡¿A mi?! Debe de ser una broma.

Antes de hacer algo, varios ya me estaban empujando a la área de enfrentamiento, negándose a mis oposiciones. Después de forcejear, uno me empujo provocando que cayera de rodillas y otro tiro una espada también.

-Serán bastardos.- Murmuré agarrando el objeto y levantándome del suelo.

-Lucha...- Dijo la chica frente a mi con un tono frío e indiferente en su voz.

-No, ni quería hacerlo en un principio.- Respondí firme para luego darme media vuelta, ya no me importa lo que fuesen a decir (o lo que Karolina haga). Pero antes de alejarme, sentí como si me picaran con algo en la espalda.

-Esa no era una opción...- Dijo aun con esa frialdad.

-¿M-Me estas amenazando?- Pregunté todavía dándole la espalda.

-Cállate y lucha.- Insistió ignorando mis comentarios.

Detestaba a esta tipo de personas, aunque conozco a alguien que los odia aun mas. Pero sin más remedio, decidí enfrentarmele. Ya solo comenzar esta se movió con agilidad. Con lo poco que sabía muy apenas intentaba defenderme, evadiendo sus ataques y retrocediendo cuando estaba a punto de dar una estocada, pero con el tiempo esta táctica me arrinconaría a los límites.

-Que aburrido...- Dijo ella de una manera cínica, poniéndose mas sería.

Es por ello que en parte no me rendía tan fácilmente, me decidí a ponerla en su lugar por creerse una reina al ganarle a varios.

-¡Tu puedes, Koniyi!- Gritaban unas personas apoyándome entre el público. Los reconocí al instante. Me alegra que me apoyen, lastima que eso no me hará ganar mágicamente.

Justo cuando creí que ella me ganaría... ¿Le hacerte? Entonces... ¿Gane?

-¿Que demonios?-

-Increíble.- Exclamé perplejo de lo que había logrado.

-Ese chico venció a la invencible.- Murmuraban personas entre el publico.

-¿Que no es Koniyi Suzuki? ¿El de la clase 2-B?- Preguntaba otros también.

-Exacto.-

-... Koniyi Suzuki...- Murmuró una chica también.

Cuando voltee a la derrota, pude sentir el odio detrás de su careta. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna de solo verla. Ofrecí mi mano para estrecharla con ella, pero solo refunfuñó y la rechazo con la indiferencia que en amaba antes.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo?- Pregunto secamente. -¿Querías demostrar algo enfrentándome?-

-¡Oye! En primer lugar tu me- Respondía para ser interrumpido.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el gimnasio.

Antes de darme cuenta, la chica me dio una patada en el estomago, provocando que cayera al suelo boca arriba. Comencé a inhalar aire porque la patada me lo saco de golpe. Entonces se me abalanzo encima, me saco la careta y de pronto me daba puñetazos en la cara, ya sentía la sangre manchar mi cara. Difícilmente me la saque de encima luego de varios esfuerzos inútiles. Pero unas personas me la quitaron agarradola de los brazos, pero no se dejo y en cambio salio corriendo.

-¡Vuelve acá!- Gritaba alguien que comenzó a perseguirla hasta salir del edificio.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una chica preocupada acercándose a donde yo estaba, al verme esta se aterro.

-D-De puta madre...- Respondí sonriendo un poco.

Pero mi visión se había vuelto negra lentamente...

Solo me hubiera gustado decirle a Karolina...

¡Todo es culpa tuya!

...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**1.-El que sepa de las novelas mexicanas actuales... entenderá.**

**2.-Si alguien sabe quien es el creador original del personaje dígalo (Excepto cierta persona) y le doy un premio.**

**3.- Los felicito si notaron la referencia n.n**

**Nobody Silent:**

**Lo siento si no te conteste antes, pero de una vez te digo, gracias por ello.**

**Leozx95:**

**¿Tanto asi? ¿Y metes a tu perro en esto? Bueno, admito que ciertas cosas lo asemejan al tipico cliche de anime con uno que otro concepto occidental. Y gratsie :)**

**frankoc74:**

**Primero: Muchas gracias por los animos n.n Segundo: Pasame el link del blog, puede que encuentre una que otra cosa interesante**

**Mr. NBA:**

**Pues estarias muuuuuuuuuy equivocado... Es otra persona :p Y no seas tan exigente, no soy tu sirviente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y con eso acaba el primer capitulo del año y recuerden, comenten, a favoritos y esas cosas...<strong>

**¡Hasta luego feliz año nuevo desde México!**


End file.
